Tutor Me
by bibliosexual
Summary: "I couldn't conjure, or banish, and don't even get me started on human transfiguration. Last week I almost turned Marlene into a fox, and I wasn't even trying." Lily needs a tutor for Transfiguration. It's a good thing James is so good at it. Two-shot.
1. Except

"Merlin."

"What?"

"Merlin's Pants."

"Lily, what are you talking about?"

"Merlin's Pants and the giant squid's great aunt Sally."

"Lily, what the bloody hell are you going on about?" Marlene said, looking up from her Potions essay.

"Transfiguration," I exclaimed. Marlene looked confused, obviously not understanding what the giant squid's great aunt Sally had to do with the most heinous form of magic taught at Hogwarts. "The exam! It's almost two weeks away! Why did we decide to start studying _now_? _I'm_ going to fail! _You're_ going to fail!"

"Don't say anything about me failing!" Marlene exclaimed, retreating back to her essay after shooting me a scornful look.

I let out a groan and flung myself forward onto our table in the farthest corner of the library. Or rather, I tried to. My transfiguration book seemed to have other plans, and hit me square in the forehead. I rubbed my head and pushed the textbook away from me in disgust. This was proof, then. Transfiguration caused my both mental and physical pain.

"Merlin, Lily. McGonagall only announced the test a week ago!" Marlene said.

"Yes, but Marlene-"

"But nothing!" Marlene looked me dead in the eyes. "Lily, we both know you're over reacting. You're a smart girl. You'd probably pass with flying colours even if you didn't study."

"But-"

"But _what_?" Marlene asked.

I looked away from her. To be honest, I wasn't _that_ bad at basic Transfiguration. But post O.W.L Transfiguration and I just didn't mix. I could never focus in class anymore, and our textbook might as well have been written in Ancient Runes. I couldn't conjure, or banish, and don't even get me started on human transfiguration. Last week I almost turned Marlene into a fox, and I wasn't even _trying_.

"But I'm horrible at Transfiguration." I mumbled into my arm as I pushed my slumped body back into a sitting position.

"What was that?" Marlene feigned confusion. "Speak up, dear, I couldn't hear you."

"I'm rubbish at Transfiguration, all right?"

"Hell yes, you are. I nearly sprouted a tail last week." Marlene smirked at me.

Marlene is no longer my friend.

"Hey there," I looked up just in time to see Mary MacDonald place her bag on the table. She gave me a quick smile before grinning widely at Marlene. "What are you two up to?"

"Lily is slowly slipping into madness because she believes she's going to fail the Transfiguration exam." Marlene said dryly, chewing on the end of her quill.

Mary raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" She crossed her arms and leaned forward onto the desk, staring intently at Marlene.

"Yes, really." I mumbled. Why do they all think it was so funny? I was going to fail Transfiguration, and then never get a job, and then I'd never get married, and then I'd be forced to live with Petunia in a house with twenty seven cats, unable to perform magic due to my own mundane dwelling, and every Saturday I'd get dressed up just to go to the shop to buy sardines and flirt with the bag boy.

"Are you thinking about the twenty seven cats one or the one where you have to live with your sister?" Mary asked while she pulled out a bit of parchment and began to write. I jerked out of my trance and blushed. I must have been staring off into space with a stricken look. Again.

"Both." I moaned, letting my face fall into my hands.

Marlene stood up abruptly from the table and walked to a bookshelf. She pondered the various titles before standing on her tiptoes to reach a book on one of the higher shelves. Her shirt stretched up with her, revealing a pale strip of skin. I flickered my eyes open and watched the whole ordeal before giving a heaving sigh and laying on the table. I looked at Mary, who was staring at Marlene with rapt attention, her mouth slightly agape. Mary shook her head suddenly and glanced down at her essay. She glanced up, and her eyes locked with mine, horror slowly spreading across her face. I looked at her curiously before Marlene suddenly spoke.

"Honestly, Lily, if it means that much to you why don't you ask McGonagall for some private lessons?"

I gave Mary a quick glance before I sighed and said, "She said I didn't need tutoring, and that my grades were just fine."

"See? Even the professor thinks you're good at it! You don't need help, Lils. At least, not with Transfiguration. Maybe in the mental health department, though."

I chose to ignore that comment and instead said, "Weren't you listening Marlene?" Marlene made a confused face. I inhaled deeply before I continued. "McGonagall said my grades were _just fine_. I don't need my grades to be 'just fine'. I need my grades to be great. I need my grades to be-"

"So good that it doesn't even deserve a grade, it deserves a Nobel Prize." Mary finished for me.

"We've heard it all before, Lily." Marlene said.

"Keep in mind that it was McGonagall who said it, too." Mary reminded. "She hardly ever hands out compliments. She must think you're doing well."

"I don't believe her." I muttered.

"Of course you don't." Marlene sighed as she flipped through her newly acquired book. Mary gave me a small smile before she started working too.

I stared at the bookshelf while they worked, trying to think of a solution to my problem. Studying only made me frustrated, practicing on my own was dangerous, and there was no way McGonagall would give me private lessons. If only…

Marlene looked up from her parchment. She was frowning. "What's another word for 'educate'?"

"Instruct." Mary said automatically.

"Explain." I fired off.

"Enlighten."

"Inform."

"Tutor."

My head shot upwards. "That's it!" I yelled.

"What?" Mary asked.

"That isn't another word for educate," Marlene grumbled. "I'll use 'enlighten' instead."

"What?" Mary asked again, wisely choosing to ignore Marlene.

"A tutor!" I exclaimed excitedly. "That's what I need. Someone to tutor my in Transfiguration. At least until the exam is over."

Marlene and Mary stared at me blankly.

"Who in their right mind would tutor you?" Marlene asked bluntly.

"Someone who's really good at Transfiguration." I insisted. "A seventh year, maybe."

"Seventh years are too busy with N.E.W.T.s." Mary reminded me.

I huffed. "Someone in our year, then. I don't care."

"No one in our year is _that_ much better than you at Transfiguration."

"Except…" Marlene said dragging out the two syllables for as long as possible.

Mary smiled coyly at me. "Except James Potter."

_A/N Hello, lovely readers! I bet you're wondering where James is. Chapter Two, my friends, Chapter Two._

_I just had a long debate with my friend as to whether or not to refer to you as my 'lovely' or 'charming' readers. However, I assume that you're of the female persuasion so I'm referring to you as lovely. You can be charming too, if you want. But only if you review ._

_I'm sorry this one was so dry. Go read chapter two! That's where all the fun Lily and James stuff happens! View this as merely…background knowledge._


	2. Please

There are very few things I hate more than Transfiguration. Marlene and Mary being right is one of them.

"So Lily, how are you going to ask him?" Mary asked, clutching a textbook to her chest as we walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"I never said I was going to ask him." I scoffed, trying to look at Mary like she was insane.

"Of course you are. You're desperate." Marlene called from a few steps ahead of us. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with her.

"I am _not _desperate," I protested. "I am just in need of some help, as quickly as possible, and if I don't receive it, then…" I trailed off, not wanting to think of the consequences.

"Then you'll fail a Transfiguration exam worth twenty percent of our final marks? Yes, Lily. You are most definitely not desperate." Marlene laughed, turning back to look at us. Mary giggled with her, but tapered off suddenly and averted her gaze down to her feet.

I gave a small growl and shoved past them, choosing to walk a few steps ahead of my so called 'friends'. Honestly, why I even bother with them sometimes, I have no idea. I drew to a halt at the Fat Lady. I hesitated. Was our password _piscium cauna _or ginkleberry?

"Forgotten the password again, Lily?" Mary asked innocently. I made a low rumbling noise in the back of my throat, refusing to look at them. What was the password, damn it? Fizzy pop? No, that was last week. Dragon egg? Merlin, I'm the bloody prefect and I can't even remember the password.

"Hurry it up, I won't be here all night." The Fat Lady goaded.

I curled my hands into fists. Mary and Marlene giggled behind me. Keep your cool, Lily. Keep your cool. Do not, I repeat, do not, freak-

And that was when the Fat Lady hit me in the face. More specifically, her frame. Mary tried to cover up laughter under the guise of a coughing fit.

I rubbed my head sorely, looking up to see who had come out of the portrait hole and hit me in the precisely same spot my Transfiguration book had.

It was James Potter. Bugger.

"Oh, I'm sorry." James apologized. "Are you all right, Evans?"

I sighed. "Just fine, Potter." I removed my hand from my forehead, showing him the small lump forming there. "No lasting damage. See?"

James stood there for a moment, examining the bump. He reached out a finger and tapped it lightly. I tried not to wince. "Looks like it'll be one bad goose egg." He stated, looking apologetic. "I really am sorry, Evans. It really was an accident."

"It'll be fine." I dismissed, taking a half step back from him. Something about James touching me made me feel…strange. "Don't worry about it."

We stood there awkwardly, looking at each other. Finally, James cleared his throat and said, "Well, I best be off, then."

He took a few steps away from us, slipping his hands into his pockets as he slinked away. "Actually, James," Marlene blurted, a mischievous smile forming on her face. Oh, no. What was she going to do? "Lily wanted to ask you something."

He turned to face us. His lips were quirked upward, and he looked vaguely interested. "Yeah?" He said expectantly.

I gaped for several seconds, trying to come up with something to say. Marlene stood there looking content with herself, the bastard. Eventually I reached out and grabbed both Marlene and Mary by the hands and shoved them through the portrait hole. I followed behind them, hurriedly saying, "It's nothing, Potter. I was just wondering if…erm… If Remus' mother was feeling better! But I can just ask him myself, I suppose. Sorry for wasting your time." I clambered through the hole. "Good night!" I squeaked, moving to close the door.

James' shoulders slumped. I hesitated for a second, the portrait gripped tightly in my hands. I felt like I should say something. "Good night." I repeated, softer, and not nearly as squeaky as before. I let the portrait swing shut.

"Lily!" James called.

I pulled the portrait open. "Yes?"

We stood a few feet apart from each other, but it felt like inches.

James reached back to ruffle his hair, but he stopped short and let his hand rest on his shoulder instead. He smiled slowly. "Let me know when you're ready to actually ask me the question, yeah?"

His eyes lingered on mine before he backed away and disappeared around a corner.

I stared after him until my legs remembered how to move.

"I hate you." I stated, flopping back onto my bed. Marlene ignored me and continued to brush her blonde hair.

"It wasn't that bad." Mary admonished, buttoning up her nightie.

"Yes, it was." I said. "You two are the worst best friends ever."

Marlene laughed. "You know you love us."

"That's debatable." I muttered into my pillow. I closed my eyes. I felt very sleepy.

The sound of Marlene brushing her hair ceased, and the room was silent. Suddenly, there came a rustling from the foot of my bed. I sat up quickly and fumbled for my wand. I stopped, though, when I realized it was just Marlene rummaging around in my trunk. I laid back down on the bed, closing my eyes again.

Wait. Marlene rummaging around in my trunk? Oh, Merlin.

I shot up, ready to lunge myself at her. But it was too late. Marlene stood on top of her bed on the other side of the dormitory, bouncing slightly, and reading aloud from a small leather journal. _My _journal.

"_I'd never admit it out loud. But James Potter is fit._"

"Marlene," I warned. "Give that to me. Right. Now."

Marlene ignored me. "_Whenever Marlene manages to drag me to a match, I can't help but stare. I know, I know, James Potter is an incorrigible prat. But have you seen his abs? Well of course you haven't, you're a diary. But there something to write home about, trust me._"

"Marlene, if you don't stop reading right now, I'll bat bogey hex you into next year." I threatened, pointing my wand at her.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Mary yelled. My wand flew to her. Did Mary seriously just do that? I'm alone in this world.

"_Last week, in Astronomy class, I checked out his arse. It's a thing of beauty. I couldn't help myself. And I'm pretty sure he checked me out, too. We kind of flirted for most of the class and-_"

"Marlene!" I shrieked, and flung myself at her. We both fell back onto her bed, engaging in a short wrestling match. My hand closed around the journal and I pulled away, face full of victory. "Aha!" I climbed off the bed, panting.

"Mary, give me my wand." Mary didn't respond. Instead she gazed off into space, dead to the world. "Mary!" She jumped, and then handed me my wand, looking sheepish.

I stood in the middle of the dormitory. Mary and Marlene sat on their beds. The air was riddled with tension. I looked at them, trying not to seethe.

And then Mary started to laugh. It started off as a giggle, but it soon developed into her deep, roaring laughter. Marlene started to laugh, too, and before I could stop myself I was giggling as well.

I swear, we laughed for half an hour. We all lay in Marlene's bed, which we had decided was the biggest at the beginning of the year. It was a tight squeeze, especially with all of us giggling like mad men, but we managed.

Eventually the laughter died down, and I said, "I don't know why, but I love you guys."

"Love you too, Lils." Mary said.

Marlene nodded her approval, and then declared, "You know tomorrow we're going to read that to Potter if you don't ask him to tutor you."

We lay in silence for a while.

"I really hate you guys."

J&L J&L J&L J&L

The Great Hall was packed. It was like _everyone _in every single house had decided that _now _was the perfect time to eat breakfast. I glared at all of them. It was like they planned this. I glared at Marlene. Actually, they probably did.

Marlene walked to the Gryffindor table, sliding into a seat next to Sirius. He grinned at her, and she returned it with a small smile. Mary followed after her, grabbing a seat next to Remus and Peter. I took a deep breath and joined them. James sat across from me. He was telling some story and making wild gestures with his fork. I narrowly avoided loosing an eye while I nibbled on some bacon.

Everyone laughed when James finished his story. I joined in, but I had no idea what was so funny. I had snitches in my stomach, as Marlene called it. It was a magic thing.

Everyone fell into their own private conversations. Marlene flirted with Sirius, and Mary talked with Remus about potions but shot Marlene odd glances every now and then. What was with her?

I shook my head to free myself from those thoughts. I needed to focus. I turned to face James, who was shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

I took a very deep breath, and stirred my porridge nervously. I huffed. Was I Gryffindor or not?

"Potter," I said boldly. "I need to ask you something."

James looked up at me and gulped down a forkful of egg. "The same thing you were going to ask me last night?"

I swallowed. "Yes."

"Okay," He leaned away from his plate and rubbed his hands together. "Fire away."

I shifted in my seat. "Well," I started. "I was wondering if you, you know, would like to erm…" I trailed off, not sure what to say. James sat patiently.

"I was wondering if you wanted to tutor me." I said quickly.

James looked confused. "What?"

"Please." I added.

"If you don't mind, could you repeat that?" James requested.

I took a deep breath, making sure to enunciate. "I want you to tutor me." I said slowly. "Please." Politeness was important.

James stared for a second. Then he laughed. "Funny, Evans." He shoveled more egg into his mouth.

My cheeks reddened. "I was being serious."

"What would you need tutoring in? Aren't you first in our year?" James said.

"No, I'm not. And I need your help in Transfiguration," I said. James sighed. "See? You know I'm rubbish at it. And you're the best at Transfiguration. Please?"

"Lily," James said, using my first name. He leaned in very close to me. I held my breath. "I don't believe you."

"Potter, I'm being honest. I need help in Transfiguration. You're good at Transfiguration. It's the perfect arrangement."

James took a long sip from his goblet of pumpkin juice. He gave me a long, calculating look. He set the goblet down. "All right," he said. "I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you so much!" I started to ask him about his schedule, and Quidditch practice, and when he'd be free and-

"But." James said. My heart sank. I hated buts. They never meant anything good.

"But?" I whined. What did he want me to do? Go out with him?

James smiled. "_But_, you have to call me by my first name."

I let out a gasp of relief. That was all. "James." I said simply.

"You have to call me by my first name," James repeated. "When you ask me."

I stared at him blankly.

"When you ask me to tutor you." He explained.

I nodded slowly. Okay, I could do that. "James. Tutor me." His name felt strange on my tongue.

He smirked. "You don't sound like you care that much. You're going to have to sound more sincere."

I glared at him. Obviously, he was just having his way with me. What he didn't realize was just how desperate I was.

"James. Will you tutor me?" James stared at me expectantly. "Please." I added.

He leaned back, looking content. "No." I stared, shocked. "I'm sorry, but I'm not convinced. I don't believe you at all." He took a bite out of some toast.

"James. Please."

"Maybe a bit louder." He suggested "Confidence is key in getting people to do what you want, you know." He gave me a cheery smile as visions of me failing my Transfiguration exam flashed before my eyes.

I stared at him. Did I really need tutoring this badly?

I thought of Marlene sprouting a fox tail. Yes, I decided. I most definitely did.

"James," I said loudly. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Mary glance over at us. "Will you tutor me? Please."

"Blimey," James sighed. What the bloody hell is he going on about? "So cold. Automatic. Where's the passion, Evans? Where's the part of your soul that _wants _me to tutor you?" He looked at me like he was some famous French director and I was a struggling actor not worth his time.

James Potter was playing games with me. But two could play at this game.

"James," I said, drawing out his name for as long as possible. "I want you." I paused and stared at him intensely. "To tutor me."

James swallowed. "Louder." He croaked.

I smirked. I was making him nervous. It was fun. "James, tutor me." I said, practically yelling. In the corners of my eyes, I could see Marlene and Sirius turn to look at us.

"I still don't believe you." He sighed, his eyes never wavering from mine. "You'll have to speak up."

I narrowed my eyes. "Tutor me, James." Around us, I'm sure, people were beginning to stare. But as long as I looked at him, I was cool, calm, and collected.

"What is this, a joke to you?" James asked, his voice barely containing his laughter.

I tried not to smile. "Tutor me, James." I yelled, my voice carrying over to the next table in the hall.

"Merlin, at least act like you want it." James said, his tone serious, but his eyes were glinting with laughter. "Aren't gingers supposed to have more pep? Tell me what you want!"

"JAMES POTTER," I yelled, and my voice boomed through the Great Hall. "I WANT YOU TO TUTOR ME."

I looked at James. He looked at me.

The hall was silent.

James chuckled. He shook his head, reaching for his goblet. "All right, all right." He took a long drink. "Don't get yourself so worked up."

He grinned at me across the table.

"I'll tutor you.

J&L J&L J&L J&L J&L

_A/N Hello, beautiful. Thank you for reading. I enjoyed writing this._

_Basically, this is supposed to be a two shot. BUT if you really want me to continue, I will. I've got plenty ideas as to where this story will go and LOTS of subplots that I tried to hint at multiple times. Let me know if you caught any._

_I just realized that I've made Lily really bad at a class in almost every story I've written. I don't know why I do this. If you'd like to read about the astronomy class mentioned in this story, go read "Seeing Stars!"_

_Thank you for reading, guys. Or pretending to read. Or staring blankly at the screen while you daydream about how hot James Potter is. _

_Yours,_

_Kate x_


End file.
